


A Discovery Of Innocence

by orphan_account



Series: Stage Magic [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Harriston, How Dare?!, M/M, Movie magic, Romantic Fluff, Stage Magic, There Are So Many Legible Names, There Aren't Enough Fics With Just These Two in a Relationship!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Which One Should I Use?, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The campers' hiking trip is held up when David realizes that two of them are missing. He sends Gwen to get them, and receives a heartwarming notification to his slightly hectic day.





	A Discovery Of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I like to headcanon that Preston and Harrison sleep on the same bed/cot, in a romantic relationship or not. Just because.

"One, two, three-four-five, six, seven, eight... hold on. That can't be right." David muttered, looking over the sea of children in the mess hall, who were running this way and that. Such a circumstance made it a bit difficult for David to proficiently count and make sure every camper was present, but he tried his best, scratching his head as he counted again. After the second count, David had come to the conclusion that two of the campers were, indeed, missing. Now there was just the matter of _who_ was missing. Soft whispers of the campers' names replaced David's counting, and he squinted, pursing his lips as he somehow managed to draw a blank.

"The fuck are you waiting for? Take us hiking so we can get it over with!" Max shouted, earning agreements from the others. David smiled, not saying anything as he tried his best to think. Max, Nikki, Neil, Space Kid, Nurf, Nerris, Ered, Dolph...

"Where are Preston and Harrison?" Nerris asked, tugging at David's shorts lightly. "They're usually the first to get up."

So _that's_ who was missing! The fact that David didn't realize that at first was a bit unnerving, but he pushed the thought aside for the time being. For now, it was David's turn to mentally ask the question. Where _were_ the two performers? They had seemed perfectly fine last night, and didn't seem to be sick or upset earlier the day before, either.

"Want me to go get them?" Gwen asked, the look on her face stating that she really didn't want to. Yet she knew that she would probably be asked to do so anyways.

"Would you, please?" David asked sweetly, smiling widely and thanking Gwen as she walked out of the mess hall. Heavy steps treaded through the tent circle, and Gwen had to go back through her thoughts, so she could remember whose tent was where. To the left was Max and Neil's tent. Then Dolph and Space Kid. Nerris and Ered. Nikki and Nurf had their own tents behind the broken tree, so that left Preston and Harrison's tent to be right... here.

"Alright! Come on you weirdos! Time to g-" Gwen silenced, letting out a nearly silent gasp in response to what she was met with. A sense of serenity and closeness was mixed with the light that was shining through the thinner parts of the tent. One singular bed was placed in the middle, and soft snores were emitted from the bodies of the two boys placed upon it. Their bodies were flush against each other, and looks of absolute innocence were on their faces. Preston had his head rested atop Harrison's, and the small magician had his arms wrapped around Preston's waist. The two let out soft squeaks as Harrison shifted to get comfortable, and then yawned simultaneously after he did so.

While all this happened, Gwen was taking pictures on her phone, wanting desperately to capture the moment, and be able to have proof to the little assholes that wouldn't listen. Granted, Preston and Harrison would probably be made fun of, but Big Mama Bear Gwen would be there to protect and defend them when and if it happened! Of course, it kind of hurt Gwen to know that these two were able to find love in each other without her help, but she immediately forgot about that fact once Preston started to stir. Gwen then backed out of the tent, crouching down, and looking through the tent opening.

"Time to wake up, Pookie~" Preston whispered, giggling in response to Harrison's whine. "Come on Harrison. We're probably way behind schedule already."

"Let them go. I wanna snuggle more..." Harrison huffed, nuzzling his face into Preston's chest. The short boy then mumbled something, before placing kisses against Preston's clothed body, soft praises filling the silence between each kiss.

"Pookie, it's either that, or we deal with David giving us a lecture about why we shouldn't spend so much time sleeping." Preston reminded. Harrison said nothing, sitting up along with Preston, and blowing a raspberry. "I agree. Now, let's go get cleaned up and dressed."

At that, Gwen up and left swiftly, returning to the mess hall with a large smile, and a kick in her step. Noticing this, Max, Nikki, and Neil followed her, watching as she stopped in front of David. The woman then started whispering something, before pulling out her phone, scrolling through it, and showing something to David. By the way David reacted, Max assumed that it was something dumb, like a kitten wearing a Toque.

Then again, that wouldn't really explain why Gwen was so excited about it.

"What are you assholes looking at?" Max asked, walking up to the two adults.

"Oh, it's nothing." David replied, somehow managing to hold back the huge smile he wanted to release. Max rolled his eyes at the lie, and pointed to Nurf, who was beating up Space Kid in favour of Harrison. While they were distracted, Max snatched Gwen's phone, and ran over to Nikki and Neil.

"Now, let's see what stupid thing they were talking about." Max remarked, turning on Gwen's phone, and taking in the sight of the picture she had taken.

"Aww! They're so _cute!"_ Nikki gasped, grabbing the phone, and looking at the picture excitedly.

"Yeah, and that _must_ be the case if _Nikki_ says it." Neil hummed.

"Don't _you_ think they're cute like this?" Nikki asked. Neil blushed before nodding, a bit embarrassed to reveal how he felt about relationships like this one. "What about you, Max?"

"Uh, they're gay. So what?" Max scoffed, turning his head to watch as the aforementioned couple walked in, freshened up, and happy. "Hey! Did you two make out in the shower or something?"

Harrison blushed heavily, freezing in place, and squeaking. Preston, meanwhile, rolled his eyes, continuing on his way, and picking Harrison up as he did so.

"For your information, _Max_, Pookie and I have at least _some_ decency, and I like to believe that it's enough to realize how rude it is to do such a thing!" Preston shouted. Max opened his mouth to retort. "Which is why we made out in our tent before coming in here! Simple as that."

"OHMYGOD! _PRESTON!"_ Harrison screeched, using his powers to make a large handkerchief appear, and covering his face with it.

"Uh..." Max muttered, a bit disturbed, and unsure of how to reply to such a statement.

"Whoo! That's right! Tell 'em Preston!" Gwen praised, crouching down and high-fiving Preston before looking to Max. "You just got _OWNED!"_

"Yeah he did!" Nikki shouted. "Preston x Harrison forever!"

"Until the end of time!" Preston agreed.

"Through the good times and the bad. Forever and ever, amen. Can you put me down now?" Harrison asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Your insurance doesn't cover it."

"Oh, goddamn it, you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it got silly near the end, but most of the fluff was short, so I decided to add humor as well.


End file.
